Deborah Morgan
Deborah Morgan is a lead character in the Dexter Novels and the Dexter Comics, which were written by Jeff Lindsay She is a hard-working cop who sees plenty of action. Also, she is depicted as the "human side" of the otherwise inhuman Dexter Morgan, her adopted brother. Her analog in the TV series is Debra Morgan. Relationships * Mother to Nicholas Morgan (with Kyle Chutsky) * (former) Serious relationship with Kyle Chutsky * (former) Partner of Deke (from Syracuse) * (former) Partner of Detective Coulter * Daughter of Harry Morgan and Doris Morgan * Sister to Dexter Morgan (adopted brother) * Sister by adoption to Brian Moser * Sister-in-law to Rita Morgan * Aunt to Lily Anne Morgan * Step-aunt to Astor Bennett * Step-aunt to Cody Bennett Comparison with TV series "''Darkly Dreaming Dexter''" (the first Dexter novel) inspired the hit Showtime television series [[Dexter (show)|'DEXTER']]. While the pilot followed the storyline of the first novel (with various differences), it ultimately took its own path, and became a separate universe with plenty of new characters, events, and character deaths. One notable difference for Deborah in the TV series is that her name is changed to "Debra Morgan," similar to how Albert Doakes is named James Doakes and Migdia LaGuerta is named Maria LaGuerta. Aside from that, her interactions also vary. As the second main character, her plot often coincides with the events surrounding Dexter. At times. she handles her own storyline (such as in the cases of Carlos Fuentes and George King). Novels * ''Darkly Dreaming Dexter'''' '' Deborah wishes to join the Homicide Department and leave her "sexy hooker suite." One of Brian Moser's victims is found in her area and she joins the search. In the end, Deborah is kidnapped by Brian, who wants Dexter to kill her, leave his life behind, and join him. Dexter chooses to not kill her and he lets Brian go, but Deborah now knows that Dexter is a killer. After the death of Migdia LaGuerta, Deborah joins the homicide department. * ''Dearly Devoted Dexter'''' '' * ''Dexter in the Dark'''' '' * ''Dexter by Design'''' '' * ''Dexter is Delicious'''' '' * ''Double Dexter'''' '' * ''Dexter's Final Cut'''' '' * ''Dexter Is Dead'''' '' Victims *Dr. Danco: A lawful kill, she shot him twice in the chest to stop him from further torturing Albert Doakes and to save Dexter's life. *Raul Comics First Volume * Dexter: Issue 1 * Dexter: Issue 2 * Dexter: Issue 3 * Dexter: Issue 4 * Dexter: Issue 5 Second Volume * Dexter: Down Under Issue 1: Deborah is mentioned when Dexter states how similar Australian Sergeant Shawna Wiggs is to his sister, in terms of personality. He remarks that he feels at home with Shawna as she reminds him of Deborah. Gallery DeborahMorgan1.png|'Deb' DebandDexComics1.png|'Dexter and Deb' Category:Characters (Novels) Category:Characters (Comics) Category:Main characters (Comics) Category:Dexter's accomplices (Novels) Category:Lawful killers (Comics) Category:Characters with Television Counterparts Category:Darkly Dreaming Dexter characters Category:Dearly Devoted Dexter characters Category:Dexter in the Dark characters Category:Dexter by Design characters Category:Dexter is Delicious characters Category:Double Dexter characters Category:Dexter's Final Cut characters Category:Dexter Is Dead characters Category:Members of Dexter's Adoptive Family Category:Sergeants (Comics) Category:Alive (Novels) Category:Alive (Comics) Category:Sergeants (Novels) Category:Indexter